Mendigo y princesa
by Romy92
Summary: La vida no ha sido justa contigo y lo sabes, pero siempre hay algo por lo que vivir almenos un día más... One-shot. JasperxAlice. AU.


******_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Mendigo y princesa**

Amaneció lloviendo, como los tres últimos días. Hacía muchísimo frío, pero era normal, estábamos en pleno Diciembre. Suspiré, y mi aliento se evaporó en el aire. Me abracé a mí mismo intentando darme calor mientras permanecía sentado sobre un cartón, mi única compañía aparte de mi guitarra desde hacía varios años. No era capaz de explicar cómo llegué a esta situación, porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de ello.

Cuando al final llegué a la conclusión de que no lograría darme calor, me senté poco a poco, observando la calle mojada. Había intentado refugiarme dentro de un portal para pasar la noche, pero cuando las personas que vivían allí me vieron, me echaron casi a patadas. Al fin y al cabo, era un mendigo, una persona no demasiado bien vista en la sociedad actual.

No quería moverme de la zona en la que me encontraba, más que nada porque no quería dejar de verla a ella. Aquella hermosa señorita que pasaba cada día delante de mí, exactamente a la misma hora. Supuse que no tardaría en hacer su ruta diaria porque ya hacía rato que había amanecido. Y efectivamente, no me equivocaba. Me quedé absorto observándola cuando la vi aparecer, queriendo guardar su imagen en mi mente para así poder recordarla durante todo el día. Aquella mañana llevaba un abrigo marrón claro con botones negros, muy acertado para aquel día tan frío. Alrededor de su cuello llevaba una bufanda blanca, y calzaba botas negras. En su mano derecha llevaba su paraguas rosa, y en la izquierda su bolso a juego con el abrigo. Era simplemente preciosa.

Se detuvo en el semáforo, y al parecer tenía prisa porque su rostro crispado demostraba que estaba nerviosa. Cuando la señal se puso en verde, casi corrió hacia el otro lado perdiéndose entre aquella multitud que iba y venía de todos los lugares. Suspiré, ya no la vería hasta la noche, cuando al parecer volvía de trabajar.

Cogí mi guitarra y la afiné como pude, casi no me sentía las manos de lo heladas que las tenía. Aquella mujer era mi inspiración y mi guitarra era mi compañera, la única que sabía de aquel amor imposible. Ya lo había asumido, jamás podría tener nada con ella, era algo absurdo, pero no podía evitar imaginar como sería mi vida con ella a mi lado. Además, no le hacía daño a nadie con aquel amor, ni siquiera a mí mismo, que ya estaba acostumbrado a que todo me saliera mal. Y si, en el hipotético caso de que ella se fijara en mí, yo no tendría nada para darle. Ni un hogar, ni dinero, ni joyas…nada. Y nadie más que yo sabía que de amor no se vive.

Tosí fuertemente, al parecer aquella noche había cogido mucho más frío del habitual y me había resfriado; lo que me faltaba.

Me pasé todo el día observando a la gente pasar, inventando historias para cada uno de los transeúntes y pensando en ella. En la perfecta desconocida. No sabía su nombre, ni su edad, ni a dónde iba, ni de dónde venía. Lo único que sabía era que sería capaz de darlo todo por ella, aunque no tuviera nada.

Por la tarde, cuando empezó a anochecer volví a verla. Iba más relajada que por la mañana, así que caminaba lentamente, con la vista fija en el suelo. No parecía triste, solo pensativa. Me encantaría saber qué estaba pensando, quería colarme en sus sueños como solía hacer ella en los míos.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, algo cayó al suelo desde su bolsillo, pero no se dio cuenta. Continuó caminando, y la vi desaparecer. Hubiera querido pedirle que se detuviera a recoger aquello que había perdido, pero no tenía mucha voz ni muchas fuerzas, el resfriado se había hecho más fuerte durante el día.

Me levanté como pude, caminé con pasos algo torpes hasta aquel objeto, y me di cuenta de que era su cartera. Era elegante, al igual que ella.

La abrí lentamente, y al final pude averiguar su nombre y su edad: _Mary Alice Brandon, 25 años. _

Sonreí, solo tenía tres años menos que yo. Y su nombre hacía justicia a su belleza, me encantaba. Me percaté de que su dirección también aparecía en aquella tarjeta, pero no quise ir hasta allí porque seguramente no me abriría la puerta, por lo que volví a mi cartón con la cartera entre mis manos, y me tumbé. Cerré los ojos y soñé con ella. Siempre soñaba lo mismo, íbamos los dos cogidos de la mano, y no nos importaba nada más que nosotros. En el sueño yo no era ningún mendigo, pero ella seguía siendo una princesa, la misma que pasaba por delante de mí cada mañana.

Abrí los ojos sobresaltado cuando el claxon de un camión sonó casi a mi lado. Odiaba que pasara eso, no me gustaba despertar de mis sueños, eran lo único que me hacían feliz, aparte de verla a ella todos los días. Me di cuenta de que aún tenía su cartera entre mis manos, así que había decidido que cuando la viera aquella mañana se la devolvería.

Tosí y estornudé casi a la vez. Aquel día no me encontraba demasiado bien que dijéramos, tenía muchísimo frío, y mi temperatura corporal no era normal. Seguramente tenía fiebre, pero no tenía nada de dinero para poder comprar algún medicamento.

Todo aquello se me olvidó cuando la vi aparecer a lo lejos. Me levanté lentamente, esperando que se acercara un poco al lugar en el que yo me encontraba para poder devolverle su cartera. Al parecer aquel día no tenía tanta prisa como al anterior, porque se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de mí, mirando atentamente al suelo; al parecer estaba buscando su monedero.

No le dije nada, solo me acerqué lentamente y se lo tendí. Ella me miró sorprendida, y con algo de desconfianza, pero no podía culparla.

-Se le cayó ayer del bolsillo, yo solo la cogí para devolvérsela. Si quiere contar que esté todo su dinero, hágalo –le pedí medio afónico, pero con una gran sonrisa por poder dirigirle la palabra aunque fuera una vez en mi miserable vida.

No hizo nada, ningún movimiento, solo me miró.

-Gracias –me dijo a la vez que aparecía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. –Gracias por haberla guardado –introdujo su mano en el monedero y me tendió un billete.

Negué rotundamente con la cabeza.

-No quiero su dinero. Muchas gracias, pero con su sonrisa es más que suficiente –le dije sonriendo una última vez. Y no le estaba mintiendo. Si me dieran a elegir entre todo el dinero del mundo y su sonrisa, sin dudarlo me quedaría con la segunda opción.

Me di la vuelta, y volví a sentarme en mi cartón. Ella se había quedado de pie delante de mí. Levanté la cabeza para poder mirarla, y volvió a sonreírme. Se dio la vuelta y caminó, al parecer más tranquila de haber recuperado su cartera.

No tenía fuerzas para nada más aquel día, pero si las hubiera tenido, hubiera saltado de felicidad. Ella me había sonreído a mí, solo a mí. Una de sus preciosas sonrisas había ido dirigida a mí, a aquel mendigo enamorado que lo único que hacía era suspirar por ella.

Me arrebujé en el cartón, y cerré los ojos a la vez que intentaba respirar por la boca, ya que tenía la nariz tapada. Pasó mucho rato, no sé cuanto, hasta que volví a abrir los ojos. Me di cuenta de que había anochecido, pero tampoco pude ver mucho porque mis ojos no querían abrirse. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, mis miembros estaban entumecidos y me costaba un poco respirar.

Fui capaz de hacer un último esfuerzo por abrir mis ojos cuando la vi aparecer de nuevo. Volvía a su casa como cada noche, y cuando pasó por mi lado, me dedicó una de sus miradas y volvió a sonreír cálidamente. Le devolví la sonrisa como pude, y después cerré los ojos.

Volví a soñar con ella. Estaba esperándome sentada en un banco de un gran parque, con un precioso vestido blanco. Me acerqué lentamente a ella, y cuando estuve a escasos pasos de su persona, me sonrió y me tendió la mano.

La tomé sin dudar, y ambos comencemos a caminar con las manos enlazadas por un largo sendero. Lo mejor de todo era que aquel sueño iba a ser eterno, y ya nada ni nadie me separaría de ella, de Alice.

* * *

**_Aqui estoy de nuevo. _**

**_Quiero que sepais que no soy partidaria de escribir cosas demasiado tristes, pero esto necesitaba escribirlo, y en mi humilde opinion, era el mejor final que podia tener..._**

**_Digamos que hoy en dia nadie hace nada por amor al arte, asi que no hubiera sido muy normal que ella lo hubiera acogido en su casa, y menos a un pobre mendigo. Asi que he intentado ser realista._**

**_De todos modos espero que os haya gustado, y que me dejeis algun review aunque sea maldiciendome por haber sido tan cruel (espero que no xD)_**

**_No tardare mucho en pasarme por aqui otra vez porque tengo otra cosita para publicar. Ya vereis de que se trata cuando comience a subirlo ;)_**

**_Muchos besos!(K)_**


End file.
